Escape from Foodcourtia
by Parent12D
Summary: Set two years after the events of The Frycook What Came from All that Space, Zim gets captured by Sizzlor yet again, this time, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Skoodge, Mini Moose, Keef, Nick and Madness are captured and made slaves. What horrible fate awaits Zim? Can Zim and his allies escape from Foodcourtia before this fate occurs? Rated T for Safety.
1. The Abduction

Ladies and Gentlemen, here is a new Invader Zim fanfiction that I decided to do called:

**Escape from Foodcourtia**

That's right, this is a one shot adventure story I decided to do, which shows not just madness and humor, but adventure and that teamwork is important to everyone even for an Irken Invader. With that being said, let the story begin:

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by the creator Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE ABDUCTION<strong>

In an unknown location on Earth, at Zim's house, Zim was actually at his house with several people hanging out as well. These people started being with Zim since the whole Shadow King fiasco, well sorta. GIR and Gaz were playing a game of some sorta together, Keef and Nick were at a table in the living room, playing checkers, Mini Moose along with Madness the chihuahua and Invader Skoodge who was bunking in Zim house's as Skoodge was drinking a can of Poop cola. and of course, Dib was bothering Zim about something in particular.

"No Dib human!" Zim snapped. "You can NOT have proof that I'm an alien!"

"Come on Zim!" Dib begged. "I know your pretty bad at world conquest, but I just everyone to stop thinking that I'm crazy!"

"And that's my problem, why?" Zim had to ask, as Dib was speechless as to what to say.

"Man. Dib's voice fills me with a terrible rage.." Gaz grumble.

"WANNA CUPCAKE GAZZY!" GIR offered.

"Sure GIR, Thanks.." Gaz took GIR's cupcake and helped herself.

"Oh my goodness." Madness was watching TV. "Who would have thought that Mexico was just south of America, sheesh.."

"SQUEAK!" Mini Moose squeaked.

"Your right Mini Moose." Skoodge gulped down his soda. "Who knew that clowns could wear sombreros and do the samba in a goofy fashion."

"BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!" Skoodge let out a gross burp. "Excuse me guys, this soda was good."

"Your loco, dude." Madness complicated.

"Thank you." Skoodge said pleased.

"Alright! I LIKE BEING..RED!" Keef shouted happily.

"AND I LIKE BEING BLACK!" Nick shouted happily too. "MAN, CHECKERS IS SO MUCH FUN! I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!"

"ME TOO NICK! ME TOO!" Keef shouted cheerfully as they continued to play checkers.

"For the thousand time Dib worm, you are not getting any evidence of my identity!" Zim snarled. "Now stop it."

"Sheesh Zim, there not really anything else to do." Dib commented. "I mean it's not like the roof of this house will get destroyed and we then get abducted..."

To no one's surprise, the roof did get destroyed as the TV then lost power and turned off.

"I spoke too soon." Dib muttered.

Suddenly, a huge spaceship appeared as an Irken Slave driver which was hidden underneath a cloak teleported in the house.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Zim shouted. "Who dares infiltrates the house of Zim!"

"Hmm.. target spotted." The slave driver said as the allies all went to Zim's side, including Dib. "Preparing for captivity!"

"Eh?" Zim was confused.

Suddenly, the slave driver launched a metallic rope of some up around Zim and his visitors. Zim tried to break out, but it was no use.

"What's the meaning of this! Tell me now!" Zim demanded.

"REPORTING TO BOSS! THE TARGET HAS BEEN CAPTURED! REPEAT, THE TARGET HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" The slave driver shouted as he along with Zim and his allies got teleported back into the ship, leaving the house with a crumpled roof and the place was a trashed mess.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the ship that was taking off, the gang was tied together as the slave driver was reporting to his boss.<p>

"Hey! You freaks better let me go...or else!" Zim demanded.

"Why does it seem like whenever I always go to spy on you Zim, this kind of stuff always happens to me?" Dib had to ask.

"Maybe because your voice is stupid." Gaz retorted.

"Hey...wait a minute..." Zim noticed the Irken symbols. "This is...an Irken ship...what the...what's going ON HERE!"

The Slave driver reported to his boss as he said "Frylord, we have captured the Zim person like you wanted.."

"Excellent work. Now my vengence shall be completed!" The figure turned around to face Zim and was revealed to be none other than...SIZZLOR! WHAT WERE YOU READERS EXPECTING, MS. BITTERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"SIZZLOR! NOT AGAIN, BUT I..I.." Zim started when Sizzlor interrupted.

"You escaped from me, yes. YOU ESCAPED FROM FOODCOURTIA TWICE ALREADY!"

"Uh.. Zim, just who the heck is this 'Sizzlor'?" Dib had to ask.

"Oh.." Zim started. "Sizzlor was my former warden that I had to work for during my banishment to Foodcourtia, which happened due to a tragic mistake I made during Operation Impending Doom I. I managed to leave and say that I 'quit' to attend Operation Impending Doom II."

"Ah.. so you escaped the first time?" Dib asked.

"Yes Dib worm." Zim continued. "Unfortunately, after this so-called Foodening, he managed to track me down on Earth and captured me, making me his slave once again. Luckily, I managed to escape from Foodcourtia yet again before the Foodening happened again."

"And how long does it last?" Dib asked.

"20 years." Zim said.

"What!? But it hasn't been 20 years!" Dib concluded.

"Well, there's a time warp space thing involved." Sizzlor explained. "I dunno.."

"And Zim, when were you captured by Sizzlor the second time?" Dib asked.

"When you were giving a presentation in class on how 'Zim is an Alien'." Zim reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right.." Dib remembered going to Zim's house, talking to the Tallest and dancing with GIR, as well as having Zim chasing him around his house.

"Well anyway, the Foodening has ended and now this time, YOUR MINE ZIM!" Sizzlor declared.

"I'M STILL ON A SECRET MISSION FROM THE TALLEST! THEY MADE ME THEIR TOP RANKED INVADER!" Zim shouted.

"Your PAK indicates your a Food Service Drone Zim!" Sizzlor snapped his fingers as a giant tube thing went into Zim's PAK and on the screen it said 'Food Service'.

"Don't you get it Zim!" Sizzlor shouted. "Your not an Invader! The Tallest lied to get rid of you!"

"YOUR LYING!" Zim screamed. "I'M THE GREATEST INVADER IN ALL THE UNIVERSE YOU HEAR ME!"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Sizzlor screamed back. "Now shut up and just wait for your ultimate surprise that I have in store for you when we get to Foodcourtia."

"What's the surprise?" Zim asked.

"You'll find out when we get there Zim, and NO, IT'S NOT A ROBOT DEATH MONKEY!" Sizzlor stated.

"Damn!" Zim muttered to himself as Sizzlor walked out. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

"I'm gonna contact the Tallest about your captivity!" Sizzlor explained. "I'll be back in a few." With that, he was gone.

"Mastah, are we gonna be okay?" GIR asked.

"Squeak!?" Mini Moose asked.

"Don't worry." Zim explained. "We'll be alright. We'll escape in no time."

"You think that he's serious that the Tallest lied to get rid of you?" Gaz asked.

"Nonsense." Zim said. "Sizzlor's just bluffing that's all."

"Whatever." Gaz rolled her eyes in annoyance as she found that hard to believe as they talked among themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, ON THE MASSIVE..<strong>

The Tallest were enjoying themselves, with Purple eating a whole bag of Donuts while Red was drinking a smoothie (the Irken version that is).

"Hey sirs!" An Irken navigator shouted. "We are getting a transmission from Sizzlor! You know, the Frylord on Foodcourtia!"

"Really?" Red wondered. "Okay, accept the message."

The image of Sizzlor popped up.

"Greeting, my fellow Tallest." Sizzlor greeted them with a bow.

"Yes, hello Sizzlor, and what kind of news do you have for us this time?" Red asked.

"Well you honors, I had managed to get to Earth and now I have captured Zim and am holding him in captivity."

"Hmm.. very nice.. What are you planning on doing with Zim?" Purple asked.

"Well, I got a surprise for him, a really nasty surprise that is.." Sizzlor snickered evilly.

"What are you gonna do? Make Zim your personal slave again?" Red asked.

"No, not this time... Here's what I'm gonna do to him." Sizzlor then explained to them.

**-DUE TO A SPOILER, WHAT SIZZLOR EXPLAINS TO THE TALLEST IS OFF SCREEN AND WON'T BE REVEALED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER-**

"...and that's the surprise I have in store for Zim." Sizzlor finished.

"Neat. Brillant surprise there Sizzlor." Red was grinning evilly. "We look forward to your surprise actually succeeding."

"It's my honor, my Tallest!" Sizzlor then saluted them. "Well, Sizzlor out!"

With that, the transmission ended. Red turned to Purple and asked.

"Purple, Sizzlor has a surprise for Zim, do you know what this means?"

"Does it mean we get a year supply of donuts?" Purple asked.

"No. It means if Sizzlor's plan works, then we will be rid of Zim for good!" Red stated.

"Neat! Brillant plan!" Purple cheered.

"The moment we've been waiting for is almost here!" Red announced. "SOON ZIM WILL BE OUT OF OUR HEIR...**FOREVER!"**

With that, The Tallest laughed evilly as a surprise to rid of Zim is gonna occur... oh boy.

* * *

><p>Anyway, back with Zim and his friends, Dib was now asking Zim an important question.<p>

"So Zim, what restuarant on Foodcourtia did you have to work at exactly?"

"Shloogorph's Flavor Monster, it's such a horrible place!" Zim said.

"What does it look like?" Dib was curious.

"You'll see when we get there!" Zim shouted.

"I just hope that there is plenty of madness to cause." Madness commented.

"I bet there is. But now seeing that I'm gonna be a slave, I feel like I'm a treason to the Irken Empire!" Skoodge was upset.

"Relax Skoodge, your not a traitor to the Irken Armada." Zim said. "You'll be fine."

"Hey Zim! Do they have alot of Cash registers and toilets at Foodcourta!?" Keef asked cheerfully.

"Yes Keef. Yes there is." Zim was slightly annoyed.

"SWEET! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I'M TRAVELING WITH ALIENS INTO OUTER SPACE!" Keef cheered loudly.

"I KNOW MAN!" Nick cheered too. "I'M SOOO HAPPY, IT'S SO FREAKING GREAT!"

"SQUEAK!" Mini Moose sounded nervous.

"Nah Mini Moose, we'll be fine." Zim explained. "Don't worry, we shall escape this treched place that's Foodcourtia, for I AM ZIM!"

With that, the ship started making it's way to Foodcourtia, and this is only the beginning.

**THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST PART! HOPE IT'S A GOOD INTRODUCTION AND IT DOESN'T SEEM TOO BAD! ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE GANG ARRIVES ON FOODCOURTIA, THE ALLIES OF ZIM BECOME SLAVES AND ZIM GETS TO KNOW HIS 'SURPRISE'. WHAT IS THE SURPRISE THAT YOUR ALL WONDERING ABOUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**


	2. The Terrible Fate of Zim

Here is the second Chapter to this story. Now last time, Zim and his comrads, including Dib, were captured by Sizzlor, and are going to Foodcourtia, where Zim awaits for his 'special'. What is his surprise? Find out now!

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by the creator Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE TERRIBLE FATE OF ZIM<strong>

The ship that captured Zim and his friends has finally made it to Foodcourtia. The gang looked at the planet, which awed Dib as he then asked.

"So that's the planet Foodcourtia, huh Zim?"

"Yes, yes it is." Zim said blaintly.

"Alright!" Sizzlor shouted. "Here's how it's gonna go! Zim, all of your friends are gonna become my slaves!"

"Hey, they are NOT my friends! THEY'RE MORE...ALLIES OF MINE!" Zim corrected him.

"Whatever.. And as for you Zim, that surprise is awaiting for you.." Sizzlor said, as they approached the planet.

"WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Keef cheered. "THIS IS SOOOO FREAKING COOL!"

"THIS PLACE MAKES ME SO HAPPY, HAHAHAHAHA!" Nick cheered as well.

"Hey Zim, there's that restaurant you were talking about!" Dib shouted pointing to the exact one. "So that's Shloogorph's Flavor Monster huh?"

"Yup... that's the exact one.." Zim wasn't really thrilled with the situation he was in.

* * *

><p>They landed, as the gang, tied up by chains were escorted by the slave drivers into Shloogorph's as they entered the building. Dib was horrified and grossed out by the appearance of the location..<p>

"Sheesh.. this place is horrifying..." Dib muttered unpleasantly.

"Yeah.. I've seen worse though." Gaz commented.

"ALRIGHT, MY ASSOCIATES!" Sizzlor called out. "COME AND INSPECT THIS PESTS!"

Two Irkens wearing those uniforms came to inspect the gang. They weren't terrified whatsoever...until one of them took notice of Madness, and then looked terrified.

"MADNESS!" One of the associates screamed, pointing to Madness.

"THAT'S MAH NAME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT!" Madness commented.

"Okay... So Frylord! What do you want these...beings to do..?" The other associate said.

"Okay... let me decide.." Sizzlor was thinking. "Okay...YOU! BIG HEADED KID!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted as Sizzlor pointed towards him.

"Whatever... you shall be doing everything that Zim did when he was banished here... that means, cash register duty as well as kitchen duty.." Sizzlor said.

"Uh... right..." Dib didn't have the gut to argue so he went with it.

"What about these two 'happy looking' worm babies frylord?" One associate (who shall just be named 'Fred') said pointing towards Keef and Nick.

"They can be the janitors of this place.. Cleaning up all the filthy messes, including the one in booth 12!" Sizzlor demanded.

"Sounds good frylord! What about the defective SIR Unit and the purple moose thing?" The other associate 'Bob' said pointing to GIR and Mini Moose.

"Since they're Zim's minions, throw them in the prison cell! They can rot in the cell together!" Sizzlor shouted.

Sizzlor then noticed Skoodge. "Ah Skoodge, it's pleased to meet you. I've got a special task for you shorty."

"What do you want me to do?" Skoodge gulped, sounding nervous.

"You shall play as the mascot for this restaurant! YOU'LL BE WEARING THE WONDERFUL COSTUME TOO!" Sizzlor shouted.

"No... you...you meet the one that has the hot grease in it that makes you dance better!?" Skoodge stuttered.

"Yup, the very same one Skoodge." Sizzlor said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skoodge yelled. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sizzlor ignored the outburst and turned back to his associates Fred and Bob.

"So, you two happy beings, CLEAN UP BOOTH TWELVE!" Sizzlor ordered Keef and Nick.

"YES SIR! WE'RE SO HAPPY TO HELP OUT!" Keef and Nick cheered as they ran for booth 12.

"SIR! What do you want me to do with this...this madness?" Bob pointed to Madness.

"Lock him up with the SIR unit and Moose thing.. That madness could cause madness.." Sizzlor ordered.

"Oh sir, we forgot this...uh...this scary looking girl..." Fred said. "Do you want her to be your 'pet'?"

Gaz let out a viscious growl, saying otherwise.

"Normally yes, but since this girl is a demon, lock her up with the other three..." Sizzlor ordered. "Oh, and if she does anything suspicious, have her get executed."

"YES SIR!" Bob and Fred saluted.

"NOW EVERYONE GET TO WORK!" Sizzlor commanded as Dib was forced to put on that uniform and went to the cash register, and Skoodge was given that mascot costume with the hot grease inside, he looked upset as he had to put it on. Sizzlor then faced Zim, who was the only one there.

"As for you, Zim, your coming with me!" Sizzlor grabbed Zim by the head. "I've got something special for you!"

"Is it a.." Zim started.

"NO, IT'S STILL NOT A ROBOT DEATH MONKEY!" Sizzlor snapped.

"Right..." Zim said as he was carried into the far end of the restaurant, in the storage room.

* * *

><p>Once Zim was placed on a stool, strapped down to it, Sizzlor approached him.<p>

"Okay, so what is this surprise?" Zim asked. "Are you gonna make me your personal slave again?"

"I'm afraid that not gonna be the case this time Zim." Sizzlor said.

"What's the surprise then?" Zim asked again.

"What should have been done in the first place!" Sizzlor announced. "YOUR GETTING EXECUTED!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Wait, does that mean I'm being killed?" Zim wondered.

"YES! YOUR PAK IS GONNA BE DEACTIVATED!" Sizzlor shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim screamed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Sizzlor screamed too.

"But... but why does Zim need to be killed and executed?" Zim asked.

"Oh, I dunno.. maybe it's because you've cause SO MUCH DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS OVER THE YEARS, YOU ARE JUST THE MOST DEFECTIVE AND MOST INCOMPENTANT IRKEN TO HAVE EVER BEEN BORN! In other words, YOUR THE BIGGEST DISGRACE IN ALL OF RECORDED IRKEN HISTORY!" Sizzlor shouted.

"WHAT!" Zim gasped. "I AM NOT **DEFECTIVE! **I am perfectly fine!"

"No your not Zim!" Sizzlor explained. "You are a defect!"

"What exactly did I do to be considered a defect, Sizzlor?" Zim sassed.

"Oh, let's start from the beginning, shall we." Sizzlor started. "First off, you had created the first blackout on Irk for 5 years straight, this being dubbed 'Horrible Painful Overload Day', by jamming up the chute with another Smeet. Shortly afterwards, you messed with a security robot, along with Skoodge and caused another blackout on Irk, lasting for 4 years, which this one was dubbed 'Horrible Painful Overload Day Part II'. Then there was the death of both Tallest Miyuki, and Tallest Spork, who were killed thanks to that creation you made, an energy absorbing blob, which devoured both of them in two days! Of course, we can't forget that one blackout that you caused on planet Devastis, the Irken military training planet , just because of a stupid vending machine! And of course, there's the destruction of Operation Impending Doom I, and managing to escape Foodcourtia twice NOW!"

"Wait..." Zim started. "How the frick did you know all that? Better yet, how did you find out about all this?"

"Well... Uh.. you know, I dunno, but I guess it has something to do with the information that was spreaded to all Irkens about your disasters!" Sizzlor stated.

"Okay... but how do you plan on executing me? And how will you deactivate my PAK anyway?" Zim asked.

"That's been solve. See, I have some of the Control Brains here that'll do the honor of deactivating your PAK and putting you to death!" Sizzlor shouted.

"Wasn't that already done before?" Zim asked.

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Sizzlor shouted. "THAT WAS IN A COURTHOUSE! INSTEAD OF DOING THIS IN A COURTHOUSE, IT'S GONNA BE PERSONALLY DONE RIGHT HERE! IN THIS ROOM!"

"I... I don't get it... why do you want me dead?" Zim started to look sad.

"I'm not the only one who wants you gone Zim! The entire Irken empire WANTS YOU DEAD!" Sizzlor shouted. "THIS INCLUDES THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!"

"Wait, you... you lied to the Tallest?" Zim was shocked.

"On the contrary, I am actually collaborating with them." Sizzlor said. "I'm doing them the favor of executing you! Face it, you'll be dead and your so called 'allies' will be slaves of mine, FOREVER!"

Zim's left eye twitched as he then began to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zim screamed as Sizzlor gave out a wicked evil laugh as the Death of Zim was soon near.. This is bad..

**WOW! WHAT A WAY TO END THIS CHAPTER HUH? SO ZIM'S BEING EXECUTED? THAT'S BAD NEWS! NEXT TIME, THERE WILL BE A LITTLE SADNESS IN THE BEGINNING, BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THAT, THERE'S GONNA BE AN APPEARANCE OF A CERTAIN GROUP! HINT- IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WORD PIRATE MONKEYS. WHO IS IT GONNA BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**


	3. The Resisty Attack

Here's the third chapter to this story! Now if you all remember from before, Zim was caught and was revealed that Zim is getting executed by Sizzlor and the Control Brains. What will happen next? Find out now.

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: THE RESISTY ATTACK<strong>

Zim was alone at the moment. As Sizzlor went to get the Control Brain, he was locked up in a small storage room. He had no way on using his weapons from his PAK for they have been disabled by Sizzlor.

_I don't think I'll be able to escape death, _Zim thought. _And I'm pretty sure no one will come to rescue me either, because, like I said; Invaders need no one! I might as well...contact GIR one more time._

With that, Zim got out his communicator device (which wasn't disabled) and started to contact GIR...one more time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, GIR with Mini Moose, Madness and Gaz were still in the prison cell, as GIR was very depressed as well as Mini Moose.<p>

"Uh... Gazzy.." GIR softly sobbed. "Will...will Mastah be okay...?"

"Oh...I'm not sure GIR," Gaz tried her best to comfort GIR. "But it'll be okay GIR."

"Squeak.." Mini Moose sounded weak.

"I know Amigo, I want to get out of here too...and cause some madness.." Madness sighed.

Suddenly, GIR got a message from his antenna.

"Mastah must be calling me..." GIR accepted the message as a holographic image of Zim appeared.

"GIR, listen... If your there, I have to tell you something important." Zim then started. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna be executed and my PAK will become deactivated. Once this happens GIR, I'll be dead, meaning I'll be gone forever."

Zim cleared his throat as he then continued. "GIR, and Mini Moose, I need you two, to take care of each other. I know I'm an invader who is suppose to be heartless and cruel, but... you...you two were the only friends that I ever had..." Then what GIR and Mini Moose saw Zim doing was what they would least expect him of doing.. Zim's eyes began to water with tears as he continued.

"GIR, Mini Moose, I'm sorry for all the mean and bad insults that I said to you two in the past. I hope you two stay safe. Farewell...You guys, I love you both." Zim finished as a tear drop dripped down his left cheek, and with that, the transmission ended. Gaz, hearing the whole thing, felt worried. GIR and Mini Moose, were upset about that.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY MASTAH'S GONE! WHY!" GIR was sobbing his eyes out. "MASTAH, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPENED! I LOVE-ED YOU MASTAH! I LOVE-ED YOU!"

"SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Mini Moose was also sobbing his eyes out, as he and GIR were crying like little babies and hugging each other. Madness sighed, wishing he could do something. Gaz, with her eyes wide open, felt something in her stomach that she has TO SAVE ZIM! She HAS to.. Believe it or not, she does have feelings for the idiotic alien, and even has a little crush on him, but due to her reputation, she keeps it to herself. She then thinks of a plan to break herself and the others out of the cell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dib was working the cash register as angry customers were throwing food at Dib's head, as Dib then told himself.<p>

"Sheesh, why are these people so rude. Now I know how Zim felt when he had to work here. I really feel sorry for what he went through at this gross looking restaurant." Dib then said to himself. "I wonder what Skoodge, Keef and Nick are up to."

He sees Skoodge dancing in that grease-filled costume.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Skoodge screamed in pain. "IT BURNS! THIS FREAKING BURNS LIKE HECK! WHY ME! WHY IS THIS SO!"

Dib then sees Keef and Nick fighting off an octopus tentacle at booth 12.

"WOW! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT MR. OCTOPUS WOULD PUT UP A FIGHT!" Keef shouted cheerful.

"IT'S SO HAPPY, IT'S GREAT, AND I'M SO HAPPY TOO!" Nick shouted happily.

"I'M HAPPY TOO!" Keef cheered as they ran off.

Dib's mind was brought back when a certain purple triangular pin of some sort shouted.

"HEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!?"

"Oh, what's up!?" Dib shouted.

"HURRY UP WITH MY ORDER WILL YA!" The guy known as Shloonkatapooxis shouted. "I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE GANG ON THE SHIP THAT'S CALLED THE PIRATE MONKEYS!"

Dib jumped in shock.

"Pirate Monkeys?" Dib questioned.

"YUP! IT'S AN AWESOME NAME!" Shloonkatapooxis stuck his tongue as Dib started awkwardly.

"Okay..." Dib said.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!" A Vortian of some kind who goes by the name Lard Nar (yes, the Resisty make an appearance) shouted as he approached the cash register.

"COME ON SHLOON, WE HAVE TO GET OUR STUFF!" Lard Nar shouted.

"Hey, who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Lard Nar, this here is Shloonkatapooxis, or Shloon for short!" Lard Nar introduced himself. "AND WE ARE PART OF A GROUP KNOWN AS...**THE RESISTY!"**

"The Resisty?" Dib asked.

"Mhmm.." Lard Nar nodded in satisfaction.

"Uh.. that's a stupid name you know.." Dib said.

"I know, but we really didn't have any time to come up with a really awesome name!"

"OTHER THAN THE PIRATE MONKEYS!"

"Alright.. that makes sense..." Dib said. "So what to you guys want...?"

"What do you think.. We want all the snacks that are in the snack vault in this dump called a restaurant!" Lard Nar shouted.

"They have a snack vault in this restaurant?" Dib was curious.

"Duh, of course they do!" Lard Nar shouted. "NOW WHERE IS IT!?** GET THOSE SNACKS!** I WANT ALL THE SNACKS FROM THE SNACK VAULT!"

Dib was confused as to what to do when suddenly..

"HEY! WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL FROM OUR SNACK VAULT!" Sizzlor came storming out and saw Lard Nar right there, planning on stealing the snacks.

"SIZZLOR!" Lard Nar shouted.

"LARD NAR!" Sizzlor shouted back.

"PIRATE MONKEYS!" Shloon shouted randomly, causing everyone to look at him. "What?" He asked everyone.

"You keep away from our snack vault, you Resisty freaks!" Sizzlor shouted.

"Well then we will have to take them by force!" Lard Nar shouted back.

"ALRIGHT! THIS MEANS WAR!" Sizzlor snarled, as the Irken workers, including Bob and Fred showed up.

"IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT, IT'S A WAR YOU GET! RESISTY, GATHER!" Lard Nar shouted back as the Resisty were shown together.

"MEN, ATTACK!" Sizzlor shouted. "FOR THE IRKEN RACE!"

"FOR THE SNACKS!" Lard Nar shouted.

"FOR THE PIRATE MONKEYS! YEEEEHAAAAAA!" Shloon noticed everyone looking at him. "I mean, CHARGE!"

"ATTACK!" Sizzlor shouted.

That being said, a bloody battle between the Resisty and the Irken workers erupted and took place, causing Dib to look all too confuse. Gaz saw this fight as a perfect diversion, as she had just came up with a brillant plan that can save Zim...

**ALRIGHT READERS, HERE'S A CLIFFHANGER FOR ALL OF YOU! NOW I APOLOGIZE FOR ZIM SEEMING ALL...OOC IN THE BEGINNING, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? GIR IS THE ONLY PERSON ZIM HAS WITH HIM, ALONG WITH MINI MOOSE! SO IT MAKES SENSE AND I HOPE THE BEGINNING WASN'T TOO SAD, BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, THE RESISTY MADE AN APPEARANCE, AND A BATTLE HAS ERUPTED... FOR THE PIRATE MONKEYS! YEAH BABY! ANYWAY, WHAT EXACTLY IS GAZ'S PLAN TO SAVE ZIM? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS.**


	4. A Plan in Motion

Alright everyone! Here's chapter 4 to this story! Now if you do recall, the Resisty and the Irkens started brawling over the snack vault. Gaz saw this brawl as the perfect opportunity to put here plan into motion. What is Gaz's plan to save Zim? Find out now!

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: A PLAN IN MOTION<strong>

As the brawl was visciously going on, Gaz turned to face the other three in the cell.

"Alright GIR, Mini Moose and...Madness, listen up. I have a plan in mind." Gaz announced.

"Ooooo.. What's the plan gonna be Gazzy?" GIR giggled while asking.

"Squeak?" Mini Moose was curious.

"What's the plan?" Madness asked.

"Come over and huddle up." Gaz ordered as the four of them huddled up into a circle. "Okay, here's how the plan's gonna go."

Gaz whispers into their ears just what the plan she came up with and how it's gonna go.

"...and that's the plan. Can I count on you three to succeed?" Gaz finished.

"Affirmitive, Gazlene!" GIR was in duty mode as he saluted Gaz.

"Squeak!"

"At your service, Gazlene." Madness bowed to her.

"Great." Gaz was thrilled. Gaz then saw the slave driver watching the battle standing near the cage, as she then got his attention by asking.

"Excuse me Mr. guard."

"What do you want?" The guard asked her.

"Me and my three pals here are in a desperate need to use the bathroom like urgent. Can you let us out and let us go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Uh... I don't know..I uh..."

He was cut short when Gaz opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh pretty please mister." Gaz pretended to act like a cute looking girl. "I'll be good, promise."

"Uh..." The guard was sweating madly. "Okay, you four can go.." He then unlocked the cage as the four of them got out.

"Thank you mister guard. Your too kind." Gaz smiled sweetly.

"No problem...uh... little cute adorable looking girl..." The guard was panting with sweat as Gaz let out a fake giggle as she along with GIR, Minimoose and Madness went for the way to the bathroom.

"Whew!" The guard let out a sigh of relief. "I almost felt a warm spot. Oh well, time to assist in the fight!"

The guard went to assist the Irkens in the fight against the Resisty.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dib was watching the fight in confusion.<p>

"What should I be doing?" He asked himself as Gaz hidden in the shadows whispered. "Psssssssstttt... Dib, come over here."

"Gaz? How did you get out?" Dib asked.

"Just come over here now Dib." She hissed as Dib frantically went over into the other room to meet Gaz.

"How did you get out?" Dib asked a second time.

"I tricked the guard, it was too easy." Gaz explained. "Besides, those guys are too distracted with the fight to notice anything."

"Yeah." Dib looked at the fight, agreeing. "Hey, where's GIR, Minimoose and Madness?"

"They are in the air vent. I told them to start traveling through there while I go retrieve you." Gaz explained.

"Oh. What do you need me for?" He asked.

"We're saving Zim." Gaz stated.

"Why are we saving Zim," Dib asked. "What's going on?"

"It appears that Zim is being executed and will be killed by Sizzlor." Gaz stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Dib asked.

"You gonna basically be a diversion and be an impersonation of Zim, so we can fool them." Gaz stated.

"What! No way!" Dib was shocked. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because I said so stupid." Gaz snarled.

"I don't know if I should help him, I mean he's the alien after all." Dib shrugged.

Gaz then grabbed Dib by the shirt and brought him to her face.

"Listen here Dib, you are gonna HELP him, and you are gonna listen to ME, got that? I don't care that he's the alien. He shouldn't be executed. So you are gonna help me and your gonna help me NOW!" Gaz threatened.

"Uh... just what will be in it for me.." Dib gulped.

"Well for starters, you'll be off of this planet and be going back to planet Earth. Along with a limb and arm that is not broken, because I swear, I will personally break your limb, arm and every single bone in your annoying body if you don't help him. Now do we have a deal Dib?" Gaz glared at Dib.

"Uh..." Dib was scared from the threat. "Yes Gaz, I will help him.. Of course I'll help Zim."

"That's what I thought Dib." Gaz let go of Dib as Dib fell to the ground.

"Okay, but we don't know where to started." Dib explains. "I need the perfect disguise to be Zim, like an Irken disguise of some sort."

All of a sudden, Skoodge came walking in, hearing about this.

"Does someone need help with an Irken disguise?" Skoodge asked. "Because I am capable of creating an Irken disguise for you Dib."

"That would be wonderful Skoodge!" Dib was thrilled.

"That would be helpful Skoodge." Gaz said.

"Alright, let me just get the equipment from my PAK." Skoodge took out some supplies from his PAK and started to work on something. In the meantime, Gaz contacted GIR.

"GIR, this is Gaz reporting. We've got Dib and Skoodge is helping us too. Meet me, Dib and Skoodge in the far end of the air vent okay?" Gaz demanded.

"Okay Gazzy! I'm on it!" GIR obeyed as the call then ended.

"Okay, there's the entrance to the air vent." Gaz said as she pulled off the lid to the air vent. "Okay, Dib and Skoodge, let's go meet up with GIR, Minimoose and Madness in the air vent, come on."

"Right away." Dib and Skoodge said.

"Hey Gaz!" Keef said as he and Nick approached them and were covered with monster filth. "What can we do to help?"

"How about you two go and do the cash register, okay." Gaz suggested.

"Okay Gaz, you can count on us!" Keef cheered. "Come on Nick, to the cash register, this is so much fun!"

"I know, it makes me so happy!" Nick cheered.

"Me too!" Keef agreed as then went to the cash register. Afterwards, Gaz, Dib and Skoodge went into the vent, as the fight was continuing while Keef and Nick were watching and playing with the monies, both dollars and coins.

* * *

><p>In the air vent, Gaz found GIR, and the other two, as they went together.<p>

"Great job GIR, I'm proud of you." Gaz praised GIR as she patted him on the head.

"Anything for you Gazzy." GIR chirped.

"Alright guys, let's go find Zim." Gaz declared.

"Okey Dokey." GIR said.

"Squeak!"

"Let's cause some madness." Madness stated.

"Let's get the show on the road." Dib said.

"I'm right behind you guys." Skoodge said as he continued to create Dib's Irken Disguise as he followed the others.

They were traveling down the air vent path that leads straight to the room that Zim is locked in, and they were almost there.

"I'm taking off this costume when I get out of this vent, I can't stand the greasy pain no longer." Skoodge announced.

"I'm taking his uniform off as well." Dib said.

"Hey, we're almost there guys. Come on." Gaz said as they were close to the room Zim was locked in, while Sizzlor and his men were too distracted by the fight with the Resisty to noticed what was going on. Hehehehehehe..

**OKAY, SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! HOPE IT WAS BASIC AND SIMPLE! NEXT TIME, GAZ ENDS UP SAVING ZIM AND DIB ACTS AS AN IMPERSONATOR OF ZIM! WILL GAZ SUCCEED IN SAVING ZIM, AND WHAT WILL DIB'S IRKEN DISGUISE THAT SKOODGE IS MAKING LOOK LIKE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, READERS!**


	5. Rescuing Zim

Here's the 5th chapter to this story, where we are halfway done with the story now. Last time, Gaz put her plan in motion and is gonna save Zim. Will the plan be a success? Find out now!

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by the creator Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: RESCUING ZIM<strong>

Zim was still sitting in the locked room, unable to do much to escape. Instead, he talked to himself.

"Maybe I am defective. But if I was defective, then why would the Tallest give me a secret mission? This sucks..." Zim continued ranting. "I just wanted to please my Tallest, and yet, I've been on Earth for so long, I don't think I can conquer it. Why am I talking to myself like this!? I AM ZIM! Oh what am I kidding, I'll be dead, and my allies are gonna be slaves forever, so it's no use... I guess this is my last time I am gonna be alive, so..goodbye universe, long live Invader Zim..."

Zim placed his hands on his face as he faced the ground. He was really depressed. Fortunately, a ruckus was heard in the air vent.

"Ziimmmmmm..." A voice hissed in the air vent, as more noise was heard.

"Eh? Who's there?" Zim asked, approaching the air duct. The cover popped off as Zim saw a figure in the shadows of the vent. Suddenly, two cyan blue eyes lit up as the figure then launched onto Zim.

"MASTAH! YOUR OKAY! YOUR OKAY! I MISSED YOU MASTAH!" The figure was none other than GIR.

"GIR... What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Zim asked.

Before anyone said anything, another figure launched onto Zim, who was none other than Minimoose.

"SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Minimoose was happy to see Zim too.

"Minimoose.. I missed you too... I'm glad you are okay, GIR and Minimoose." Zim was happier with his companions again. Another figure came out of the vent, who was none other than Madness.

"Glad your okay amigo. Glad your still alive." Madness stated.

"Yeah, but who was the one who decided to save me... I always thought that invaders need no one... so who saved me...?" Zim was curious.

"I was the one who wanted to save you Zim." The voice belong to Gaz who was followed by Dib and Skoodge.

"Gaz-Human, you planned on saving me...?" Zim asked. "Why though?"

"Eh... It's because I don't want you being executed or killed." Gaz explained. "Why do they want to kill you anyway?"

"It appears as though I am apparently a defect." Zim said.

"What!" This was shocking even for Gaz. "Zim, you might be an idiot and a moron, but you far from being defective. Your not a defect."

"Yes yes, I know I'm the most brillant invader in all the universe." Zim said.

"And Zim.." Gaz ignored Zim's rant. "I... I honestly do care about you.." Gaz felt that warm spot in her stomach.

Zim felt a warm spot in his squeedlyspooch. He was feeling these same feelings for Gaz.

_Am I, Irken Invader Zim, in love with the Gaz human? _Zim thought to himself as he stared into Gaz, with a dark green blush on his face. Gaz, with her amber colored eyes wide open was blushing as well as their faces were close to each other. They were thinking happy thoughts for a moment when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! THIS FREAKING COSTUME IS COMING **OFF!" **Skoodge yell in pain as he forcefully took his costume off and disposed of it.

"I'm getting rid of my uniform too." Dib took off his uniform and disposed of it as well.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Dib," Skoodge said, getting out some doohicky from his PAK. "Your Irken disguise is ready!"

"How does it work?" Dib asked.

"I put this plastic helmet on your head, and then I press this button, which will then make you look like an Irken!" Skoodge placed a plastic helmet on his big head and got out a remote control.

"Are you sure this'll work Skoodge?" Dib was wondering.

"Sure it will. Here goes, you ready?" Skoodge got ready to push the button.

"Let's get this over with." Dib braced himself with pain, just as Skoodge pressed the button, causing Dib to go through a shocking experience.

"OOOOOHHH, WHY DOES IT HURT!?" Dib shouted as the helmets sparked and a bright shining light occured. When the light faded, Dib was completely disguised as an Irken. His appearance was identical to Zim, except his scythe styled hair was in between his antennas, and his eyes and uniform were colored teal blue instead of red violet, not to mention, he wasn't wearing a PAK.

"How do I look?" Dib asked.

"You look perfect!" Skoodge was thrilled with the disguise he created.

"Yeah Dib, you sure will convince them." Gaz said. "Okay Zim, come with me, same with you GIR, Minimoose, Madness and Skoodge, were gonna escape from here. Dib, you keep them distracted while no one notices.

"Gotcha." Dib agreed with the plan.

"WAIT!" Zim got everyone's attention before going into the air vent. "Why is the Dib Human helping me out?"

"You owe me for this one, Zim!" was Dib's only response as he pointed at Zim, as Zim and the others entered the air vent, preparing to escape, while Dib went to impersonate Zim, by sitting on the stool.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the fight between the Irkens and the Resisty had just about come to an end, as Sizzlor ran to get the Control Brains. Keef and Nick watched the results in amazement.<p>

"Wow! That was one awesome fight!" Keef admitted.

"I know, it made me so happy!" Nick agreed.

"Nick, I need to go to the bathroom!" Keef said cheerfully.

"I do too!" Nick cheerfully shouted. "Let's go together!"

"YAY!" They both cheered as they ran to the bathroom together.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Nick was doing fine, but Keef came face to face with a toilet monster, that Keef wasn't afraid of (due to pure happiness). The monster roared as he went to eat Keef, but unfortunately, the monster had swallowed Keef, but he couldn't eat him, due to being weak and vulnerable to happy thoughts, not to mention, Keef gave the monster indigestion, so Keef broke free from the monster unharmed as the monster was eliminated. Keef got out of the bathroom and approached Nick.<p>

"Nick, you won't believe this, but this horrible monster came to eat me, but I gave him indigestion, and he exploded and I'm unharmed!" Keef shouted cheerfully.

"I know man! It's makes me so happy you know!" Nick cheered as Keef nodded in agreement.

They then saw some shadows and heard noises in the air vent, and were curious at what they were.

"Did you see those shadows!" Nick wondered. "Wonder what that was?"

"I bet they're some Circus Clowns! I WANT TO GO WITH THE CIRCUS CLOWNS!" Keef cheered.

"ME TOO! LET'S GO!" Nick cheered too.

"YAY!" They both go into the vent, as Keef removed the cover as he and Nick went into the vent and went to follow the figures.

* * *

><p>Zim being followed by Gaz and the others continued traveling through the air vent when they heard someone following them.<p>

"What is that!?" Zim was nervous. "Does Sizzlor know I escape?"

"I don't know Zim." Skoodge seemed nervous.

"We better be ready for whatever it might be." Gaz said as she and the others braced themselves for whoever was after them.

However, it turned out that the people that were following Zim and the others was none other, than Keef and Nick.

"Zim!? Your not a circus clown?" Keef was shocked.

"Of course I'm not a circus clown Keef.." Zim was annoyed.

"You've seen my headless clown?" GIR had to asked.

"I don't think so GIR." Keef said.

"HEADLESS CLOWN! I WANT A HEADLESS CLOWN!" GIR shouted.

"GIR, keep it down! They might hear us!" Zim commanded.

"He's right, someone else might hear us, we gotta move." Gaz agreed. "Keef, Nick, just come with us, alright?"

"Okay." Both Keef and Nick accepted as they followed the others through the vent.

"Squeak..."

"Yeah bro, I hope we can cause some madness soon enough.." Madness agreed with Minimoose as they continued through the air vent.

* * *

><p>Sizzlor was now shown with two Control Brains, as Sizzlor ordered.<p>

"Alright, now that the fight is over, let's go execute Zim now."

"Right." Both Control Brains agreed as they all went into the room that Zim was staying in.

Went they went into the room Zim was staying in, they were shocked as they just saw Dib sitting on the stool disguised as Zim.

"Who are you?" Sizzlor asked.

"Why, I am ZIM!" Dib said, impersonating Zim quite perfectly.

"No your not, I know for a fact that Zim does not have a head as big as that one." Sizzlor stated.

"What are you talking about? Zim is me." Dib impersonated Zim.

"Also, I know Zim doesn't have any hair covering his head, especially hair that's scythe styled." Sizzlor was seeming suspicious.

"Uh..."

"And Zim doesn't have blue eyes," Sizzlor stated. "And he doesn't wear a blue uniform."

"I decided to change colors this time before my untimely death." Dib stated, sounding like Zim.

"Hmmm.." Sizzlor grabbed Dib by the head as he turned him around and noticed that his PAK isn't present.

"HEY! Your not wearing a PAK on your back! YOUR NOT ZIM, YOUR AN IMPOSTER!" Sizzlor realized.

"YOUR LYING! I AM NOT AN IMPOSTER, I AM ZIM!" Dib had impersonated Zim quite perfectly.

Sizzlor ignored this as he got boiling mad that the real Zim managed to escape and had an impersonator impersonate Zim so they wouldn't notice a thing. Sizzlor then screamed.

**"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

Uh oh. Looks like Sizzlor figured it out, but luckily, Zim was almost to the exit of the restaurant along with the others. Let's hope they can escape.

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SEEMS LIKE SIZZLOR FOUND OUT ZIM HAS ESCAPE, AND IS ANGRY! WILL ZIM AND HIS ALLIES ESCAPE FROM SIZZLOR'S WRATH? AND WHAT OTHER KIND OF MADNESS WILL OCCUR? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT READERS!**


	6. Escaping Foodcourtia

Alright everyone, here's is Chapter 6 to this story. Now Zim has managed to escape with his allies in a plan developed by Gaz, but Sizzlor found out that the real Zim has escaped. Can the gang escape from Sizzlor's wrath? And what other madness is in store for them? A special guest or two will be feature in this chapter, so read and mind out who it is! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: ESCAPING FOODCOURTIA<strong>

Sizzlor came storming back to the front entrance, carrying Dib by the head as he got everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! Zim has escaped the restaurant, and he must be exterminated! FIND THAT IRKEN PEST AND KILL HIM!" Sizzlor demanded.

"YES FRYLORD SIR!" All the Irken associates agreed.

"HEY FRYLORD!" Fred shouted. "I think you want to come see this..."

"What is it." Sizzlor went over to where Fred was and he looked out the window. He saw that Zim came out of an air vent and was with Gaz along with all the others. By then, Sizzlor had dropped Dib, and was so fumed, he forgot all about Dib.

"Grrrr... there's Zim, RIGHT THERE!" Sizzlor points to Zim. "GUARDS, CAPTURE THOSE FOOLS, AND ALSO, EXECUTE BOTH ZIM AND THE SCARY GIRL!"

"YES SIR!" The guards saluted as Dib went running out the door to catch up to the others, who were already far away.

"And catch that BIG HEADED BOY AS WELL!" Sizzlor demanded as he and the guards were making their way outside when suddenly..

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lard Nar shouted as he tackled Sizzlor, preventing him from leaving. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE SIZZLOR! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE US THOSE **SNACKS!"**

"Never!" Sizzlor snarled.

"YOU WILL NOT RESIST THE RESISTY YOU HEAR!?" Lard Nar shouted.

"PIRATE MONKEYS ROCK!" Schloon screamed randomly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sizzlor swatted Lard Nar off of him, knocking him out cold.

"LET'S GO!" Sizzlor and the guards ran outside and went to capture them...

...only to run into what appeared to be a pyramid.

"HEY! Where did this pyramid come from!?" Sizzlor shouted, wanting answers.

"DID SOMEONE SAY **DAFT PUNK!" **A voice shouted.

"Uh..I don't think..wait, who's Daft Punk?" Sizzlor was confused.

At that moment, two humanoid robots emerged on a part of the pyramid. One had a silver helmet, the other had a gold helmet. They were revealed to be none other than...DAFT PUNK! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"What the... what the heck is this..?" Sizzlor asked.

Daft Punk, sitting in their trademark pyramid, got the attention of alot of people.

"WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO US PERFORM!?" Daft Punk members Thomas and Guyman shouted together.

"WE DO!" A whole bunch of people shouted as it became more of a concert.

"Oh for crying out loud.." Sizzlor did a facepalm. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

He walked around and tried to go pass the pyramid...only to run into an invisible barrier. HAHAHAHAHA!

"WHERE THE FLORK DID THIS INVISIBLE WALL COME FROM!?" Sizzlor was annoyed.

"Hahahaha... Oh Thomas my friend, it was a brillant and genius idea of you to build this invisible barrier so no one can pass by or possibly even destroy our precious pyramid." Guy Man commented.

"Yeah I know Guyman, I'm a genius." Thomas said. "But I also feel like we did this as a diversion so that Zim character can escape with his allies and not be captured by Sizzlor."

"I think that's just a coincidence dude." Guyman stated.

"Yeah." Thomas said. "Anyway! Who's ready for a show!?"

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The audience started cheering as Daft Punk started performing a song...in reverse. The song 'Stronger' was playing in reverse.

"Urva urven naked pearl bersa earl berwing never, urmo sexy versa veil urla naked urlon bigga.."

They kept repeating that line constantly as Sizzlor was going nuts.

"What is this craziness!?" Sizzlor shouted.

"It's called awesomeness dude, in the form of Daft Punk." said a random Irken dude who was looking cool and stuff.

After a minute or so, another person went up on stage. It appeared to be a dark green skinned Irken, who was dressed up as a mack daddy gangsta rapper hiphop star, who actually appears to be the Irken version of Kanye West. (I don't mean to be racial or stereotypical here people.)

"Play bois, the bling mat en maten.." The Irken Kanye started rapping some sort of rap in reverse. "WAAIIIII, I'M WIT GEENA!" As Daft Punk played that one part in reverse nonstop.

"THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!" Sizzlor shouted. "WHAT IS WITH THIS MADNESS!"

Suddenly, a random Irken who appears to be a huge resemblance of Iggins shouted.

"IT'S MADNESS! MADDDDDDDDNEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sizzlor did another facepalm as the madness music continued.

"..Urmos, she gave me money, E right an ring M, N, MN!"

The performance continued nonstop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dib was running, when he saw the others in a ship.<p>

"GET IN THE SHIP DIB!" Gaz commanded as Dib obeyed.

"Where did you get the ship?" Dib asked.

"It's Sizzlor's personal ship. I hijacked it because he left his keys in the slot. It was way too easy." Gaz said. By then, Dib was now his normal self.

"Okay..." Dib said, as the music Daft Punk was playing reached their ears. "Hey, what's the music?"

"It's coming from those two robots over there!" Skoodge pointed to Daft Punk.

"I like it!" GIR said as he sang the part Daft Punk was playing in reverse.

"What is that hoogly boogly?" Zim asked.

"That's Daft Punk. They are a French house group." Dib stated.

"French house? Is that some kind of wonderful weapon of mass destruction for world conquest?" Zim perked up.

"No you idiot!" Gaz snapped. "French house is a type of music genre!"

"Ah I see..." Zim said. "So it's a music genre they use to enslave all humans!"

With that, Gaz did a facepalm. "Idiot..." She muttered.

"Man Zim, your really that stupid.." Dib said. "You really think that's what it's used for.."

"Yes." Zim stated.

"Gaz, I'm starting to believe you when you said that Zim's too dumb to take over the world... seriously..." Dib confessed.

"I know!" Gaz snapped. "He's such a freaking moron, of course your no better!"

"What! I'm not a moron!" Dib shouted.

"But you are annoying.." Gaz stated.

"So? Is there a problem with that?" Dib asked.

"Pssst.. Just drop it Dib." Gaz said, taking over the steering wheel and got the ship ready to fly off.

"SQUEAAAAAKKKKK!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Now now Minimoose, we'll be fine." Zim said.

"Hey look! Apparently Sizzlor is having to go through alot of madness down there, just look at him!" Madness shouted.

"Yeah! I like Daft Punk! They are so cool!" Keef cheered.

"ME TOO, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!" Nick shouted happily.

"Can they perform the Doom Song!?" GIR wondered.

"No GIR, I doubt they could sing the Doom Song!" Zim said.

"Get ready guys! We're taking off now!" Gaz said, as the ship started flying. At that moment, Sizzlor saw them fly right above him.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS PERSONAL SHIP!" Sizzlor screamed to the heavens. Suddenly, Bob approached Sizzlor.<p>

"Uh, frylord... we have a problem." Bob said out loud. "The Foodening is about to happen again!"

"WHAT!" Sizzlor shouted.

**"WHAT!" **The crowd shouted.

"Huh?" Daft Punk members Guyman and Thomas asked.

"What was that?" Irken Kanye was confused.

"Madness?" Irken Iggins asked.

On the ship, GIR somehow farted and let out a loud 'TOOT!'

"GIR!" Gaz was a little gross out, but at the same time, wondering how the heck a robot like GIR can fart.

"Scuse me.. I let out a loud tooty..." GIR giggled as he sat down.

"Okay.." Gaz continued flying, unaware of what the Foodening has in store for them..

**UH OH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! SO NOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN? WILL THE GANG WITHSTAND THE FOODENING, AND WHAT ABOUT SIZZLOR? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY DAFT PUNK, WHO MADE A SPECIAL APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**


	7. Outmatching the Foodening

Hey there readers, now here's chapter 7 to this story. Now as mentioned last time, the great Foodening was revealed to begin. Will Zim and his allies managed to escape it? And what is Sizzlor gonna do about it? Find out now readers.

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: OUTMATCHING THE FOODENING<strong>

Sizzlor and the others at the concert were shocked about the news.

"The Foodening starting soon!" Sizzlor announced.

"WOAH! That's bad news!" Guyman of Daft Punk shouted. "Thomas, get us out of here!"

"Okay Dokey my friend!" Thomas shouted as he pressed a button on the controls of the pyramid, which then caused the pyramid to teleport away with Daft Punk on it.

Irken Kanye decided to teleport himself off the planet, along with Irken Iggins.

"YEAH! I GET TO SEE THE ZOMBIE MUTT!" Irken Iggins shouted as he was teleported with Irken Kanye.

Meanwhile, the Resisty were taking off in their ship, carrying every single snack food that was in the snack fault.

"YEAH! WE GOT THE SNACKS! NOW LET'S GO BEFORE THE FOODENING STARTS!" Lard Nar shouted. "SEE YA LATER SIZZLOR!"

"PIRATE MONKEYS ROCK!" Schloon shouted as the ship took off and disappeared in a flash.

"Uh, sir... The Resisty stole our snack food." Bob stated.

"I don't care about them, I want to destroy Zim!" Sizzlor got out what appeared to be a giant laser gun, as he then let out a whistle and a hover craft showed up. Sizzlor got on it and flew off to get Zim.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU ZIM!" Sizzlor shouted. "YOUR DEAD IRKEN PEST!"

Sizzlor chased after them at high speed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zim noticed the gravitational pull of Foodcourtia was stronger than before.<p>

"GUYS! THE FOODENING IS STARTING!" Zim shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm down Zim, I can handle this." Gaz said calmly as she flew the ship a little faster.

Dib then looked out the window and saw Sizzlor chasing after them.

"Uh guys," Dib said. "Sizzlor chasing us!"

"ZIM!" Sizzlor shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim panicked. "FLY THE SHIP FASTER! I AM SO SCARED!"

"Calm down whiner." Gaz said as she flew the ship even faster that time.

Although, it wasn't fast enough, as Sizzlor managed to land on top of the ship, with a thud. He then used the Laser gun and shot a hole right through the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed again.

"I've got you know Zim!" Sizzlor looked angrily down towards Zim.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Zim squealed. "IDON'TWANNADIEEVER!IDON'TWANNABEEXECUTED!IMTOOAWESOMEFORTHAT!GUYSPLEASEHELPMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"It's over Zim! Your gonna die!" Sizzlor reached to grab Zim by the head, which he did. Unfortunately, he couldn't pull him up, as Gaz was gripping onto Zim, trying to help him, where she set the ship onto autopilot.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Both of you are getting executed!" Sizzlor shouted trying to pull both of them up, but only to find out that Gaz was being pulled by GIR, who was being pulled by Dib, who was being pulled by Skoodge, who was being pulled by Madness, who was being pulled by Keef, who was being pulled by Nick, who was being pulled by Minimoose. Sizzlor was so close and he had Zim almost completely in his grip.

"Ha! Your doomed Zim! I almost have my grip on you, and your stupid allies are almost tired out, and your gonna be dead soon. It's over Zim! Your time with death will begin now! Any last words Zim!?" Sizzlor declared.

"...please help me Gaz..." Zim was more terrified with death than with Gaz.

"I'm trying to Zim, don't worry.." Gaz pulled even harder.

"HEY!" GIR saw something cool. "WE ARE HEADING INTO A WASHING SOAP AND STUFF PLACE FOR MACHINES AND SHIPS!"

"You mean a Shipwash place GIR!" Zim corrected him.

"Okay!" GIR said. "WE ARE HEADING FOR A SHIPWASHWAY!"

"WHAT!" Sizzlor screamed as he saw that they were indeed, heading for the ship version of a carwash.

"Crap...not again..." Sizzlor gulped as they were right near the entrance to the washway. Sizzlor was forced to let go of Zim after he collided with the washway, causing Zim and the others to fall back into the ship. Sizzlor got hit as his hover craft blew up from the collison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sizzlor screamed as he then went and fell and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and...well you all get the picture. Once he landed, he was then pulled into the restuarant with everyone else due to the Foodening.

Gaz, taking control of the ship again, noticed signs heading for them. Zim was horrified.

"No! The Foodening! It's starting!" Zim freaked out as the gravitational pull was stronger than ever before. "WE...GOTTA...BREAK...FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm trying to Zim! It's too stronger!" Gaz announced as she then saw the super mega ultra turbo boost button used for emergencies only as Zim saw it.

"PRESS IT! PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Zim shouted.

"I'M ON IT!" Gaz pressed that button as the super mega ultra turbo booster was activated as they manage to fly off of Foodcourtia safely, withstanding the Foodening.

* * *

><p>Back at Shloogorph's Flavor Monster, Sizzlor was stuck behind the cash registered surround by alot of people including Fred and Bob.<p>

"CURSE YOU ZIM AND YOUR WONDERFUL ALLIES! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sizzlor shouted loudly as we look out the window and see a shining object flying by.

Zim and his allies were safe.

"Well, LET'S GO BACK TO EARTH! BACK TO MY SECRET MISSION!" Zim declared as he looked out the window. "HAVE FUN WITH THE FOODENING SIZZLOR! IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING AND FACING THE WRATH OF **ZIM!"**

"Yeah Zim, we're safe." Gaz said.

"Uh... I wanna say thank you all for saving me from death. I know that invaders need no one, but in this particular situations, the help was really necessary, so thank you everyone." Zim said.

"Your welcome Zim." Gaz said.

"Don't mention it Zim." Dib said thinking about something.

"YA WELCOME MASTAH! I COULDN'T STAND YOU DEAD! I LOVE YOU!" GIR cried, hugging Zim.

"Squeak!" Minimoose also hugged Zim.

"Don't mention it amigo, we managed to cause alot of madness there anyway." Madness was amused.

"Your in my depth, Invader Zim!" Skoodge saluted him.

"Anything for you best friend!" Keef smiled happily.

"Yeah, it was nothing boss!" Nick cheered too.

"Well, this was fun.. to be honest. Let's go back to Earth." Zim said as the ship made a course for Earth.

* * *

><p>Some time later, the ship passed by Saturn and in no time, the gang made it back to Earth, right at Zim's house. They got out of the ship, as no one noticed, and went into the house, seeing that the roof was still trashed from the abduction that took place earlier.<p>

"Computer! Begin the repairing for the house and the roof!" Zim ordered as the house was being repaired like that. Zim relaxed on the couch once the repairs were finished, as all the allies were still hanging out with Zim. Sometime later, Dib decided to sit next to Zim on the couch.

"Well Dib, I also must thank you for the rescue." Zim said.

"That's it? A thank you is all you got?" Dib was getting anxious. "Zim, I got abducted with you and the others, brought to Foodcourtia, worked in a filthy restaurant doing the stuff you did when you were banished there, and I went through the trouble as disguising and impersonating you just so you could escape. I was serious when I said to you that you owe me Zim!"

"Alright alright what do you want me to do Dib human?" Zim started. "Do you want me to reveal my identity to everyone, want to put me on an autopsy table, want to have proof that I'm an alien to everyone, whatever it is, what do you want?"

"Actually Zim, I have something else in mind this time..." Dib said as he came up with a brillant idea on how Zim could owe him. Hahahahahahahaha.

**WELL READERS, HERE'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WELL THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS! WHAT IDEA DOES DIB HAVE IN MIND FOR ZIM? AND WHAT ABOUT THE TALLEST? ALL THE ANSWERS WILL BE REVEALED THE NEXT TIME ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, SO TUNE IN FOR THEN READERS!**


	8. The Shocking Surprise

Alright Readers, this is the last chapter to this story. Now previously, Zim and his allies escaped Foodcourtia successfully and made it back to Earth. Dib also said that he has something in mind on how Zim can owe it to Dib. What is that 'something', and what are the Tallest up to? Find out now readers.

**DISCLAIMER: **Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: THE SHOCKING SURPRISE<strong>

On board the Massive, the Tallest were celebrating the supposed 'death' of Zim, but they didn't know he escaped from Foodcourtia. They were happy that Zim was 'executed.'

"DING DONG, THE ZIM IS DEAD! DEAD DEAD _DEADY _DEAD! DING DONG, THE ZIM IS DEAD! DEAD DEAD _DEADY _DEAD!" Purple was singing cheerfully as he was shown skipping.

"I know! Zim has finally been killed!" Red cheered. "NO LONGER WILL THAT IRKEN PEST BE A PAIN IN OUR FLORK!"

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Purple announced.

"Forgot celebration! I say this calls for a three month vacation extraviganza!" Red shouted happily. "We can invite all the other Irkens to celebrate the death of Zim!"

"Oh, what should we name the holiday!? The Death of Zim day!" Purple asked.

"That's a good name! I like it, let's go with that!" Red agreed. "And all that needed to be done, was to have Sizzlor execute him and deactivate his PAK permanently!"

"Yeah! We are thankful that he did it the right way, not the way we did!" Purple shouted. "He used only two Control Brains in a storage room instead of doing it in a courthouse!"

"I know my friend!" Red agreed. "I say we should start the advertising! We gotta get the snacks, including donuts and nachos! Everyone will be excited for the most snack-tacular event...EVER! It'll be worth it to never get a transmission from Earth ever again!"

"Sir, we are getting a transmission from planet Earth!" An Irken Coordinator shouted.

"No...It..It can't be.." Red stuttered, his left eye twitching.

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusion." Purple said quickly. "Maybe it's that SIR unit of his..and that Purple Moose thing."

"Yeah. That's a possibility, right?" Red agreed.

"That's right, I mean, Sizzlor had Zim locked up in the storage room with no way to escape Foodcourtia. He couldn't have survived the execution!" Purple announced.

"But why would the robot be calling us though...?" Red asked in confusion.

"Probably got really bored, and wants to have his taquito clown thingies." Purple stated. "Well, let's accept the transmission."

"HI THERE!" GIR shouted as the transmission came in. "Where are my taquitos! HEADLESS CLOWN! I REALLY WANT A HEADLESS CLOWN!"

"Phew, it's just the robot.." Red was relieved.

"Yeah..." Purple sighed as they were both relaxed...until Dib showed up on the screen.

"Hello alien scums.." Dib introduced himself.

"Oh no.. not that large headed kid again.." Purple groaned.

"That's right! Now I need to know! What are your planet's main weaknesses, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Dib asked.

"Here we go again." Red moaned. "Asking us those questions again. I hope he doesn't start dancing with that robot again.."

"Excuse me! Aliens! Give me your Planet's Coordinates!" Dib demanded.

"Ugh... this is ridiculous..." Purple grumbled. "That large headed kid is so annoying.."

"I know... and his head is large..." Red said. "But.. At least it's not Zim.."

"Oh, you want to see Zim? Okay!" Dib smirked as he went to shout. "HEY ZIM! YOUR WONDERFUL LEADERS WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Red and Purple screamed as Zim entered the room, all perfectly fine.

"Greetings my Tallest. I, THE GREAT INVADER ZIM, THE MOST GREATEST INVADER IN ALL THE UNIVERSE AM HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Zim shouted, saluting them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Red and Purple shouted again.

"I know, I know..Looks can be deceiving, but you see, I was abducted by Sizzlor, and he had planned on executing me and deactivating my PAK, and you can see where the madness is coming from.." Zim explained.

"As if we didn't know already.." Red grumbled. "How did you escape from there safely Zim? It's...IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm greatful for your concern my Tallest. Fortunately, this wonderful Earth girl managed to save my life and broke me out of my 'prison' for execution." Zim explained.

"Huh?" Purple was confused. "Earth girl?"

"That's right. Oh, I think she wants to speak to you. Here she is!" Zim says as Gaz entered the room and approached the screen.

"Hey there Tallest. Great to finally meet you in person, hehehe.." Gaz smirked as the Tallest were a little horrified.

"WOAH MY GOODNESS! WHO'S THAT CREEPY GIRL!?" Purple screamed in horror.

"Her name is Gaz my Tallest. She saved my life..." Zim stated.

"Is that so..." Red grumbled under his breath. Dib then said something.

"HEY! Are you two gonna start dating!" Dib was horrified by the interaction.

"No Dib, and you better shut up now.." Gaz growled angrily.

"But Gaz, he's the alien for goodness sake!" Dib shouted.

"Oh Dib... Just for that, I'm gonna beat you up now.." Gaz snarled as she cracked her fists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dib screamed as he ran for it. Gaz then started chasing him as Zim was watching in amazement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic Dib Monkey!" Zim laughed at the sight of Gaz going to beat Dib up.

"HIYA BUDDY! WHAT'S UP!?" Keef shouted as he approached Zim and the Tallest saw him.

"Who's that red haired boy, Zim?" Red had to ask.

"MY NAME IS KEEF!" Keef introduced himself. "AND ZIM AND I ARE LIKE BEST FRIENDS YOU KNOW!"

"Best friends?" Purple asked.

"That's right!" Keef said cheerfully.

"THE BOY IS LYING!" Zim screamed. "HE'S NOT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Yes we are Zim! You even chose me to be your friend!" Keef announced.

"THAT WAS SO I COULD APPEAR MORE HUMAN! I'M NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Zim snarled.

"Awww.. Zim your grumpy..." Keef then had an idea. "I think SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!"

"NO KEEF NO! NO HUGS! STAY BACK KEEF! STAY BACK!" Zim was horrified.

"I GOTTA HUG YOU ZIM!" Keef shouted cheerfully as he approached Zim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed as he made a run for it, with Keef chasing behind him.

"I'M BORED!" GIR shouted.

"SQUEAK!" Minimoose squeaked.

"HEY MY TALLEST!" Skoodge approached the screen. "INVADER SKOODGE REPORTING IN!"

"SKOODGE!" The Tallest were shocked. "I thought we killed you!"

"Well...I'm okay now, well anyway.. I've been bunking at Zim's house, because he's my roommate.." Skoodge explained.

"Man, your ugly as ever!" Purple shouted.

"And short as ever!" Skoodge agreed, taking it as a compliment.

"Uh, yeah... We decided you should just live with Zim." Red stated.

"I already am sirs." Skoodge saluted them. Just then, Nick appeared on screen.

"Who's that happy kid?" Purple asked.

"Oh, that's just Nick. He's a really happy kid!" Skoodge explained.

"A little..too happy I should say.." Red said.

"I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! IT'S GREAT!" Nick shouted.

Just then, Madness approached the screen.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! MADNESS!" Purple screamed, pointing at the dog.

"THAT'S MY NAME DUDES! DON'T WEAR IT OUT!" Madness shouted.

"Freaking madness..." Red muttered to his partner.

"MADNESS!?" GIR asked. "I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!"

"ME TOO! CAUSE IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!" Nick said, as they both started singing the Doom Song.

"Well, I guess I should just do a little dance..." Skoodge said. "Doo doo doo doo doo doo.."

"Squeak!" Minimoose squeaked, as he and Madness stared at the Tallest, while Zim and Dib were still being chased by Keef and Gaz respectively.

"COME BACK, I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU ZIM!" Keef shouted.

"COME BACK, I JUST WANT TO PUNCH YOU DIB!" Gaz shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zim and Dib screamed.

"What does this have to do with me owing you somehow Dib!?" Zim asked.

"Oh, it just got boring, so I wanted to cause some madness just for the heck of it." Dib explained.

"Ah, okay.." Zim said as they continued running. The Tallest were confused, as they watched the chaos.

"This is madness, I tell you!" Purple shouted.

"I agree." Red agreed.

"SIRS, WE HAVE SOME NEWS!" An Irken coordinator shouted. "It appears as though the snacks in the Snack Vault on Foodcourtia were stolen!"

"WHAT!" Purple was shocked. "WHO WOULD DO THAT?"

"The Resisty my lords, who else?" The coordinator said.

"How the heck did those losers manage to steal the snacks?" Red asked.

"Beats me, they just did." The coordinator said. "But even more news, we witness some duo called Daft Punk being sighted on Foodcourtia!"

"Who's Daft Punk?" Red had to ask.

"I believe they are a French house duo, and they dress up as robots." The Irken explained. "I believe they along with the Resisty have proven to be a diversion so that Zim could escape with that Purple haired girl."

"This is ridiculous." Red commented. "No wonder how Zim escaped. Thanks to the Resisty, Daft Punk and this Gaz human, Zim was not killed."

"I know.." Purple agreed.

"SIRS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Another coordinator shouted.

"Now what is it?" Red groaned.

"WE HAVE GOTTEN SOME HUMAN BEAST TELEPORTED INTO OUR MASSIVE, SOMEONE NAMED BILL!" The Irken screamed. "Apparently, he thinks we are minions of someone named Count Cocofang.."

"How the heck did a human get here?" Red asked.

"Beats me." The Irken said.

We then see Agent Bill on the Massive chasing a random Irken around.

"COME BACK HERE COUNT COCOFANG! I AM GONNA PUT AN END TO YOUR EVIL TERROR!" Agent Bill shouted holding a wooden stake.

"I AM NOT THIS COCOFANG YOU SPEAK OF! THIS FREAK IS ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!" The Irken shouted, screaming for his live.

"You can't fool me Count Cocofang! I know of the fang when I see it!" Bill shouted.

"I AM NOT COUNT COCOFANG!" The Irken screamed.

"DIE COCOFANG, DIE!" Bill continued to chase the Irken as the Tallest were annoyed.

"Ugh... this is freaking crazy.." Red groaned. "Not only is Zim still alive, but this human named Bill thinks we're minions of Count Cocofang."

"IT'S MADNESS I TELL YOU!" Purple shouted.

Suddenly, Irken Iggins appeared out of no where as he then shouted.

"IT'S MADNESS! MADNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT DUDES!" Madness shouted as Zim's house was also in a complete chaotic event as well. Suddenly, Dib stood in front of the Transmission screened as Gaz approached him. He moved out of the way as Gaz punched the screen and thus ending the transmission.

"Well at least that ends the transmission." Purple stated.

"But still.. I can't believe Zim's still alive.." Red then banged his head on the wall. "I...HATE...ZIM...SO...FREAKING...MUCH!"

"GET BACK HERE COCOFANG!" Bill was still chasing the Irken.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET RID OF THIS MANIAC!" Purple shouted as Irken soldiers were on it.

"YAY! I CAN SEE THE ZOMBIE MUTT!" Irken Iggins shouted.

"Get rid of this creep too..." Purple said.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TALLEST!" Zim shouted as we are now back at Zim's house.. "Ah well, I'll just repair it. COMPUTER, REPAIR THE TRANSMISSION SCREEN IMMEDIATELY!"<p>

The screen was then beginning to be repaired, although it will take a while. The madness was enough to drive everyone insane, but it eventually came to a stop, when people went back to doing the things they were doing before the abduction. Zim and Dib were arguing again, GIR was playing with Gaz, Minimoose and Madness watched TV again with Skoodge who was drinking POOP Soda, and Keef and Nick went back to playing checkers again. This is just about the end of the story, but the madness shall never end.. But for now, the madness is over for this story.

**THAT'S THE STORY READERS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! SO YEAH, THAT'S WHAT DIB'S SUGGESTION WAS, JUST TO CAUSE MADNESS! BECAUSE TO BE HONEST, WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOME MADNESS NOW AND THEN! WELL ANYWAY, HOPE THE MADNESS WASN'T TOO BAD, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE! SO WITH THAT BEING SAID, THIS STORY IS OVER!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, SEE YA READERS!**


End file.
